1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for treating a silicon substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon films are used in various electronic devices including semiconductor devices, such as a thin-film transistor used as a driving device in an organic light emitting display device or a liquid crystal display device.
However, a silicon oxide film is naturally formed on a surface of a silicon film.
Such a silicon oxide film formed on a surface of a silicon film may affect characteristics of an electronic device that is to be formed of the silicon film and may become a source of contaminations, such as particles, during a manufacturing process. Therefore, it is necessary to remove the silicon oxide film.
Furthermore, a silicon film, and more particularly, a poly-silicon film is formed by crystallizing an amorphous silicon film, such as ELA. Here, if surface uniformity of the poly-silicon film is insufficient, characteristics of an electronic device to be fabricated using the poly-silicon film are significantly affected. Therefore it is necessary to improve surface uniformity of the poly-silicon film.